


Okay

by thedreamchaser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby changbin lol, but not really, changbin is too, i guess, i love minbin ok, just teen troubles, minho is whipped, slight slight slight angst-ness, soft, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamchaser/pseuds/thedreamchaser
Summary: Lee Minho considered himself lucky; his best friend was Seo Changbin.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first post on here sooooooo don't expect much lol

Lee Minho considered himself lucky; his best friend was Seo Changbin. 

He wasn't exactly sure when it had started, but he soon figured out that he liked the younger boy. Imagine that; good boy Minho had a crush on the Changbin, who was almost the exact opposite of what his parents wanted him to marry. 

First off, he was not a girl. Secondly, his appearance was much too gruff for him to seem like a good person, at least to his parents; Minho knew better. Third, when Minho had told his mother of his friend who was interested in tattoos, she straight out grimaced and told him that he was not a good influence. 

He silently cursed to himself, knowing that his mother would keep that in the back of her mind every time he would mention Changbin. 

"Don't let him influence you, Minho. Remember your manners and your morals." His mother would often warn him before he would leave to meet his friend. 

Like always, they were laying on Changbin's bed, discussing whatever came to mind; from homework to how many times Changbin had watched his favorite movie. 

Another thing he was unsure of was how he had come to know Changbin. 

"How did we meet again?" Minho asked suddenly, unable to think about anything else. 

"You don't remember?" Changbin mumbled, raising an eyebrow but still facing the ceiling. 

Minho asked him to remind him and so he did. 

They had started off as acquaintances, Minho would sometimes come around to Changbin's house to get help with the work from his music class. In return, Minho would help Changbin with learning choreographies. 

Both of them learned quickly but wanted an excuse to keep seeing each other outside of school, so together, they devised a study plan to help each other with all of their classes. 

It worked evidently, both students were sitting at an average of B+, thanks to each other. 

Throughout the story, Changbin's voice got softer until it was barely a whisper. 

By then, Minho had shifted himself closer to the boy to hear his quiet voice. He only realized how close they were when he moved his hand and felt Changbin's underneath his. But he didn't move away. 

Instead, he interlaced their fingers, rubbing over the back of Changbin's hand with his thumb. He felt Changbin freeze under his touch. 

Changbin faced him, innocently wide-eyed in a way that made Minho feel weak and made his breathing stop. 

"Hyung," he said as he turned to look at him. "Breathe."

Minho felt as if he could look at him forever; as if his eyes held an entire galaxy and he wanted to memorize each and every star. 

He just stared, taking it all in; the hooded, squinting eyes, the lines and almost unnoticeable dimples next to his mouth when he smiled, the way his cheeks puffed up as he pouted lightly, the way his face was clearly flushed at their closeness and the way he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

He knew he wasn't wrong; he knew Changbin felt it too. So he took the chance. 

It didn't take much, just the movement of a few centimeters for their lips to touch in what could only be described as the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

There was no movement, no pressure, just a connection. 

When Minho pulled away, as much as he didn't want to, Changbin's eyes had remained closed for a few seconds before fluttering open gently. 

What Changbin saw was the most beautiful boy in the world staring at him with an unbelievable amount of love in his eyes, and it made his stomach flip. 

Weeks passed of Minho and Changbin's little secret, and their hearts still raced when they were together. 

And even though sometimes Minho wanted to kiss the life out of Changbin (which happened occasionally), nothing had really changed between them. 

They still talked about homework and Changbin's favorite movie, they still punched each other on the arm and threw pillows at each other's faces; they were still as close as friends as they'd ever been. 

Minho had his head resting at Changbin's neck, while the younger had his arm around Minho's waist. Their legs were awkwardly tangled together but neither of them seemed to mind. 

"Binnie," he whined, his breath hitting the younger one's neck and making him shiver.

He had had a bad day and Minho was trying his best to cheer him up. Minho had begun listing everything he loved about Changbin, which took a while because he loved it all. 

"And mostly, I love that you've been a better friend to me than I deserve." He finished the long affirmation with a soft kiss behind his ear. 

When he finally looked up at Changbin, he saw his eyes closed and brows furrowed. 

"Binnie, what's wrong?" He asked, scanning his face. 

The younger boy let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes. "It hurts."

Minho opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Changbin brushing the hair out of Minho's eyes. 

"I love you so much it hurts."

Minho nuzzled face his closer to Changbin's so that their noses were touching. "I love you too, Binnie."

For all the reasons his parents didn't like Changbin, Minho only loved him more. 

He loved that he was interested in tattoos and could talk about them for hours, explaining the detail of the art so delicately. 

He loved that despite the way he dressed in mostly black and grey, Changbin was the nicest and softest and most loving person he had ever met.

And he especially loved that Changbin was himself. Minho didn't mind that he was a boy. 

He didn't mind that when Changbin got mad, he would give Minho the silent treatment because Minho knew exactly how to cheer him up. It was with back hugs and gentle kisses and soft touches on his cheeks, by the way. 

And he especially didn't mind that even though Changbin's parents were okay with what was going on him and Minho, Changbin would save his love for when it was just them, alone in his bedroom, ready to face the world and anyone who dared challenge them. 

In that room, with just the two of them together, everything felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> weee hope you liked it :)
> 
> i'm planning on doing mostly nct and stray kids content
> 
>  


End file.
